The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, electrical power connectors capable of carrying high current from 50 amps to 1000 amps at low voltages from 0.5 volts to 48 volts.
Electrical power connectors are often needed to carry high current between one circuit board and another circuit board. Electrical backplanes frequently have multiple daughtercards connected to the backplane which require both signal and power connectors to make electrical connections between the backplane and daughtercard. For example, a need exists in the art for a connector capable of carrying several currents between 125 amps to 950 amps at 1.5 volts, 1.8 volts and 2.5 volts.
Electrical backplanes frequently are populated with multiple daughtercards. The daughtercards are connected to the backplanes using electrical connectors known in the art. From time to time it becomes desirable or necessary to change daughtercards to either change the configuration of the electrical circuit contained on the daughtercard or to replace defective daughtercards. The prior art does not adequately address a simple means for providing high current power at low voltages to the daughtercard from power supplies contained on the backplane. In addition, it would be desirable to have an electrical connector for providing power to a daughtercard from a backplane in which the power connection between the backplane and the daughtercard is effected simultaneously with inserting the daughtercard into the electrical connector which transfers electrical signals between the backplane and daughtercard.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped electrical power connector.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical power connector capable of carrying high current from 50 amps to 1000 amps at low voltages from 0.5 volts to 48 volts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical conductor using a plurality of leaf springs or cantilever springs for carrying current between a male and female connector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical power connector for providing power from an electrical backplane to one or more daughtercards mounted on the backplane.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical power connector including a U-shaped body including a first wall with a first plurality of undercut grooves and a second wall that has a second plurality of undercut grooves and a base member that has a third plurality of rectangular slots. A first plurality of spring contacts are each positioned in a corresponding one of the first plurality of grooves. A second plurality of spring contacts are each positioned in a corresponding one of the second plurality of grooves. A third plurality of carrier mounted pins are each positioned in a corresponding one of the plurality of rectangular slots.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.